Pelea entre chicos y chicas
by Dani-chan35
Summary: Amy es la típica chica que esta enamorada de un chico, un erizo azul llamado Sonic the hedgehog, un día se junto con sus amigas Cream, Cosmo y Blaze el cual hacen una banda de rock y al ver la fama de estas Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Silver deciden darles una lección dándoles competencia.


**Pelea entre chicos y chicas**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de una nueva rutina**

Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen son propiedad de sega

El día comienza con Sonic y Amy corriendo por la ciudad como todos sabemos el propósito de Amy es atrapar a Sonic el amor de su vida, mientras que el propósito de Sonic es escapar de Amy el fastidio de su vida.

-**¡Sonic esta vez no te me escapas!-**grito la Rose con una cara de miedo

**-¿¡Amy yo que te he hecho para merecer esto?!-**le dijo el erizo asustado al ver la cara de esta

-**Sonic, Sonic tú no has hecho nada para merecer…-**

-**¿Sonic?**

**-¡SONIC DONDE RAYOS TE HAS METIDO!-**grito la Rose con voz de exageración

**Mientras con Sonic:**

**-Al fin que me libro de ese chicle color rosa-**dijo el erizo suspirando-**Mejor me voy rápido a mi casa antes de que me vuelva a encontrar**

Sonic se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo antes de que Amy lo encontrara, al llegar a su casa Sonic se va directo a la cocina para lavar un vaso y tomar agua Sonic se sienta en el sofá y prende su televisión.

-**Tal vez un poco de televisión no me haga mal al contrario me hará olvidar a esa torpe de Amy-**dijo Sonic cambiando de canal en ese momento tocan la puerta-**Adelante pasen**

**-¡SONIC!-**

**-Hay no Amy me vino a visitar, ¿Qué hare, que hare?-**dijo pensativo Sonic hasta que vio que el que tocaba la puerta eran sus amigos Tails, Knuckles y Silver que se había unido hace unas semanas a la pandilla de Sonic.

-**Amigos como están ¿Por qué me vinieron a visitar?-**dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa

-**¿No te acuerdas que hoy vamos a ver una película? ¡Como antes!-**dijo el zorrito de dos colas con voz de exclamación

-**Em…-**

**-¿No te acordabas verdad?-**

**-No pero no importa vamos a verla de todos modos-**

**-Claro hoy escoge Knuckles del género de la película, ¿Cuál vas a escoger Knuckles?-**dijo Tails

-**Bueno quiero ver una de terror Sonic, ¿Tienes la de vacaciones de terror?-**pregunto el equidna rojo

-**Sí creo que la tengo, Silver, ¿me haces el favor de buscarla en el estante de allá?-**dijo el peli azul

-**Bueno haya voy-**

Silver se fue a buscar la película que escogieron los demás mientras pasa un anuncio en la tele el cual aparece Amy, Cosmo, Blaze y Cream el cual les están entrevistando por ser una de las bandas de rock que se formaron en 45 minutos.

-**N-no p-puede s-ser-**

**-¿Qué, que pasa chicos de que me perdí?-**pregunto el peli blanco a los demás

-**Solo mira la pantalla de la televisión-**

**-¿Qué que tiene la pantalla?…o ya veo ¿E-esa es Blaze?-**

**-Puede que no lo parezca pero si es Blaze-**le dijo Tails a Silver intentando consolar al erizo blanco

-**¿¡QUE RAYOS LES PASO A LAS CHICAS?!-**

**-sh…silencio no dejan escuchar si escuchamos más sabremos cómo se hicieron famosas por el otro lado no son tan millonarias como pensamos-**dijo Tails con una sonrisa

-**Díganos ¿Cuánto dinero tienen?-**

**-Tenemos 3, 000,000 de pesos y si un tal Sonic está viendo está viendo esta entrevista quiero que vea como una simple chica como yo se puede convertir famosa en solo 45 minutos-**

**-Chicos yo no voy a dejar que unas chicas nos tomen del pelo tenemos que ser igual de famosos al igual que ellas-**dijo Sonic tomando confianza

-**¡Eso significa la guerra!-**dijo Tails

**-¡Tú me entiendes muy bien amiguito!-**le dijo Sonic a Tails con una sonrisa

-**¿Quién está conmigo?-**

**-¡YO!-**

**-Pregunto otra vez, ¿Quién está conmigo?-**

**-¡YO!-**

**-Bueno chicos, ¿Cómo empezamos la banda?-**pregunto el equidna rojo

-**¿Bueno?-**

**-Chicos acabo de ir a fuera y me dieron este folleto son para audiciones aquí dice que el que consiga ser seleccionado tendrá oportunidad de ser famoso-**dijo Tails enseñándole el folleto a su amigo Sonic

-**¿En dónde serán las audiciones?-**pregunto el erizo blanco a zorrito de dos colas

-**Aquí dice que serán en el escenario del teatro más famoso de todo el país-**le dijo Tails respondiendo la pregunta del erizo

-**¿Y cuál es el teatro más famoso de todo el país?-**pregunto Sonic

-**¿A caso no lo conoces todo los del país lo conocen no puedo creer que no lo conozcas?-**le dijo Tails a Sonic-**el teatro es open of doors**

**-¿Así se llama el teatro que nombre más raro?-**dijo Sonic cruzando los brazos-**bueno no importa el nombre del teatro si no lo que importa es como nos luciremos en el escenario**

**-¿Em…? , Sonic, Amy será una de las jueces del concurso y si no la satisfacemos no nos aceptara-**dijo Tails preocupado-**¿Qué tal si se burla de nosotros?**

**-No sé lo que pasara, pero tendremos que poner todo nuestro empeño-**dijo Sonic dándole algo de confianza al zorrito preocupado

-**Gracias Sonic por darme algo de confianza-**

**-¿Una pregunta Tails, cuanto tiempo falta para las audiciones?-**le pregunto Sonic al zorrito confiado

-**Aquí dice que para el viernes y estamos en lunes tenemos tiempo para practicar lo suficiente para la banda de rock-**dijo alegre el zorro

-**Chicos primero lo primero tenemos que pensar en el nombre de la banda, luego practicar que instrumentos sabemos tocar bien y al final practicar en la canción que mostraremos para el juez-**le dijo Tails a todos sus amigos

-**Bueno yo tengo una idea que tal boys bats-**dijo sugiriendo Silver

-**No me gusta-**

**-A mí tampoco-**

**-A mi menos-**

**-¿Bueno que sugieres tu Sonic?-**le dijo Silver a Sonic enojado

-**Yo sugiero the rocks city boys-**

**-A mí me gusta-**

**-A mí me gusto más-**

**-Ni tan buen nombre pero suena muy bien-**dijo Silver cruzando los brazos

-**Entonces manos a la obra hay que practicar desde este mismo momento-**dijo Sonic a sus amigos-**¿Quién está conmigo?**

**-¡NOSOTROS!**

**-Pues ustedes tres vengan conmigo en mi sótano tengo algunos instrumentos guardados-**les dijo Sonic a Tails, Knuckles y Silver

Mientras que Sonic y los demás están en el sótano escogiendo sus instrumentos, por otro lado se encontraba Amy llorando en su camerino mientras faltaba poco tiempo para que saliera a cantar junto con sus otras amigas. Pero ahora Amy está deprimida por no haber visto a Sonic durante una hora.

-**Sra. Amy ya es hora de que salga a cantar-**

**-Si en un momento salgo, Pepe- **

**-Pero tiene que salir en este instante…-**

**-¡TE DIJE QUE SALGO DESPUES PEDRO!-**

**-Pero mi nombre es José-**

**-Bueno ya me voy al escenario a cantar seguro que mis amigas me esperan-**dijo Amy limpiándose las lagrimas

Amy se fue al escenario a cantar cuando llego vio que sus amigas la estaban esperando con muchas ansias para empezar el concierto.

-**Bueno amigas hora de empezar la canción esta canción se llama no me volveré a enamorar de ti.**

**Canción:**

Cuando yo era un fastidio para ti ya me arte de intentar e intentar enamorarte de mí y ahora que sabes lo que en realidad siento por ti tú me pides que seamos novios solo porque el sueño de cada chico es ser el novio de una chica famosa pero yo ya no te quiero nada de nada y si intentas acercarte a mí mejor no lo intentes más ya que te golpeare con todas mis fuerzas hasta dejarte noqueado y salir llorando del escenario hasta que mis piernas se cansen de tanto correr y nunca más no me volveré a enamorar de ti de ti así que déjame en paz haciendo lo mío y tú a lo tuyo así que adiós ahora yo solo te quiero como un amigo no como algo mas adiós amigo amigo.

-**Terminamos la canción espero que les haya gustado a ustedes amigos-**

**-Sra. Amy le llaman por el teléfono-**dijo Cream dándole el teléfono a la eriza

-**¿Quién llama?-**

**-Amy te viste fabulosa en el concierto-**

**-¡EN SERIO, HABLAS EN SERIO!, a digo hablas en serio-**

**-Si Amy, ¿quieres salir conmigo después?-**

**-Sonic, acuérdate que ahora solo te quiero como un amigo no como algo mas-**le dijo Amy a Sonic rechazándolo

-**Bueno no importa mejor invito a Sally-**

**-Espera que-**

**-Adiós-**

**-Que hice ahora, ¿Por qué rechace una oportunidad más importante?- **se preguntó Amy a si misma-

-**Amy, te habla un tal Shadow te está esperando en la puerta-**le dijo la gata de ojos color amarillo a la eriza rosa

-**¿Quién es ese, no lo conozco?-**le dijo la peli rosa a la peli lila

Amy se fue a la puerta donde la estaban y cuando vio al chico que la espera con muchas ansias, el la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas que hasta la beso en ese momento estaba otro erizo azul se quedó paralizado al ver la imagen ante sus ojos Amy pensó se parecía mucho a Sonic, espera un momento ¡EL ERA SONIC!

-**A-amy, ¿Quién es ese tipo?-**preguntoel erizo a la peli rosa-**dame una explicación**

**-S-sonic esto no es lo que parece-**le dijo la eriza al peli azul aventando al erizo que la tenía abrazada-**yo no lo conozco ni se quién es**

**-Shadow suelta a la dama-**dijo Sonic golpeando a el chico que estaba junto a la Rose-**¡DAMELA EN ESTE INSTANTE, AMY PONTE A MI LADO QUE ESTO SE VA A PONER FEO!**

**-Sonic me dijo d-dama-**dijo la eriza tartamudeando y sonrojada al mismo tiempo que se ponía del lado del erizo azul

-**Amy quiero que lleves estas cosas a mi casa, a aquí están las llaves de mi casa-**le dijo el erizo a la otra dándole las llaves de su casa

-**Mi príncipe azul-**se dijo pensativa la eriza cuando todo se nublaba a su alrededor

¿Que pasar después Sonic y el otro chico tendrá una pelea?, ¿Amy se desmallara por ver dos chicos peleándose por ella?, ¿Sonic se volverá a enamorar de Amy o solo es una trampa del erizo?

Pues no se pierdan el prox. Capítulo del fic espero que les allá gustado el capítulo nos vemos en el siguiente chao: D ¿a quién le gusta Shadow él es tan sexy *¬*


End file.
